Stormy Night
by sgtwist
Summary: There's a thunderstorm and it spooked the 1A kids and they seek shelter in Aizawa's room. Shenanigans happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was inspired by a scene from the movie Sound of Music. My original idea was there's a thunderstorm and it spooked the kids and they all run to Aizawa' room or something. Somehow they tried to fit the whole class in his room. They bring their own pillows and blankets and somehow pushed Aizawa off his bed. I wanted to this to be a fluffy humorous story. Also, this is my first My Hero Academia fanfic. **

For once in Aizawa's life, he thought he was going to get a good night's rest. He was wrong. It was thundering outside and it was raining hard. Present Mic would say its raining cats and dogs outside. Whatever that means. Why did they have to bring cats into a metaphor?

CLAP

Aizawa shot up in bed to the sound of lightning striking nearby and turned to his side trying to cover his ears with his pillow. He groans. He looked to his alarm clock and the glowing red LED lights as it read 3:16 am. It seems the storm hasn't passed over just yet. Its gonna be a long night he thought to himself as he tried to snuggle back in bed.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. Maybe if he pretends to be asleep they will go away. There's another knock. They aren't gonna give up too easily. He groans again. He wobbled out of bed and BAM! He fell over as he was just woken up from a deep sleep. He grudgingly heads to the door.

"What?!" he said in an irritated voice. He looks down and sees a familiar small green-haired boy. Surprise, surprise, with his eyes tearing up. Izuku _embarrassed_ clenches onto his pillow harder and tries to muster up the courage to ask Aizawa a question.

"Um…"

Aizawa just stares at Izuku trying to figure why he's here. He looks down both way of the hallway to check if anyone else is around.

"I'm s-scared, can I, um, sleep with you. AHH!" just realizing how weird that sounds, he stutters and puts his arms up in dense. "On the floor, of course."

"So you walk all the way over here, from the student dorms, just to sleep on the floor?" Aizawa smirked.

"Yeah. I-I'm lonely"

Aizawa groans again. "Fine"

Izuku excitedly gasps and aggressively bows his head again, again, again and again as he says "Thank You Sensei!"

Aizawa went to his closet and got a spare sleeping mat out and gave it Izuku.

Shortly, Izuku falls asleep and begins to snore. Aizawa thought it was kind of cute, smirks and heads to bed. He wraps himself in his comforter and tries to dooze off again. 

Tap Tap Tap

Aizawa shot up. Again, he thought this _will_ be a long night.


	2. Peppermint

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for being my story. I was anxious about submitting it since I was bored in my English class and started writing out the ideas I had. I probably broke every rule when comes to writing. I just hope my story improves as time goes on. I wrote this chapter like two weeks ago but was a chicken to publish it. It was good thing too since I was able to reread and fix the grammar in this chapter after my friend read it too.**

The clock read 3:19 am. Who could possibly be up at this hour?

Aizawa dragged his feet to the door and opened it up with a cranky tired face, "What do you want?", he says as he rubbed his eyes. He looked down and came to his senses as he recognizes this peppermint-haired boy was Shoto.

"Shoto?"

Shoto looks at Aizawa with a straight face, he opened his mouth just to close it as he understands how out of character it is for him to be here. 'This was so much easier in my head' He tries to regain his _cool_ and says confidently "I will sleep on your floor for the rest of the night."

Aizawa just blinks and replies "Okay" as he opens up the door more to let Shoto at the same time Shoto tries to stops his face from lighting up but fails miserably. 'That was easy' he thought.

Shoto looks around the room and tries to find a spot to sleep. He soon finds a familiar broccoli haired boy failing to cover himself up with his covers. 'Why is Izuku here too?' Shoto tries to pretend this situation was normal.

Aizawa felt like a summer camp counselor when he said "Do you guys need a nightlight or something? If not, I'm going to bed. Stay off your phones please." Shoto and Izuku shake their heads no. "Well then, I'm going to bed."

Lightning and thunder strike again and it managed to startle both Izuku and Shoto. Seeing this Aizawa flashbacked to every 90's American Family Sitcoms that Yamada forced him to binged watch with him over the summer. "If you won't fall off, you two can find a way to sleep on one side of my bed." They nodded their heads and nothing could have prepared Aizawa for what was about to happen as the two teens run towards his bed. "WAIT DON'T-", too late they already took off flying across the room. BAM! Of course, they had to have to land on him. "Ow." he chuckled in pain. Aizawa is regretting every decision that led up to this point. He's never gonna get some sleep.

Shota ended up waiting for the two boys to fall asleep first till he fell asleep, he's weird like that. He turned down the brightness on his phone and consulted Hizashi for help. He was bombarded with many laughing emojis and received no help. Yamada wanted to get his beauty because unlike other ppl *cough* Shota, he actually needs to get early and actually teach his class. Shortly after, Shota realized Hizashi is probably asleep which explains why he hasn't replied in five minutes as he always does. Shota finally gives in to his drowsiness realizing its 3:30 and quickly plugs in his phone and starts to drift off.

Shota starts to dream about_ raining cats_ only to be awakened rudely by a knock at the door.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Who dares disturbs his slumber? The Universe is clearly out to get Aizawa today. Are these consequences of having dorms?

**Author's Second Note: Another problem did arise when writing, my story didn't go out to according to plans. I writing from the beginning to end, which is tough because I originally thought it would be easier to write the whole class storming Aizawa's room at once instead of one by one. I'm still debating if it should just be a select group of kids and I might just throw in Shinsou since he is basically Aizawa's son. What am I really curious about is how other people would react in the morning with Aizawa's room being filled with students. **


End file.
